Among solid-state imaging devices, there are multi-port and charge multiplying solid-state imaging devices as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-124675 and Japanese Patent No. 3862850. Such solid-state imaging devices include an imaging region and a plurality of units. The imaging region includes a plurality of pixel columns. Each of the units has an output register that transfers a charge from one or more corresponding pixel columns out of the pixel columns, a multiplication register that receives the charge transferred by the output register to generate a multiplied charge, and an amplifier that generates a signal based on the multiplied charge from the multiplication register.